Older A. Phex Brother (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Older A. Phex Brother= |-|Schott Key No.1= Summary The Older A. Phex Brother is a member of the Rokakaka Smuggling Organization which sells the Rokakaka fruit to people who need it, however, this fruit is considered a drug since while it does heal the person that eats the Rokakaka it will also ruin another part of their body in exchange. He and his younger brother went to track down and kill Karera, the last person who saw Josefumi and Kira before their deaths. They were both stopped by Josuke who killed them both. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 7-C Name: Older A. Phex Brother Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 8: JoJolion Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Member of the Rokakaka Smuggling Organisation, Rock Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Older A. Phex Brother=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (Rock Humans can live for hundreds of years with the estimated life span being 240 years), Immortality (Type 2, Was still alive after having multiple holes punched through his head), Petrification, Statistics Amplification (Can turn himself to stone in order to increase his durability), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Rock Humans are completely fine with being in temperatures as high as 950'°'''C and as low as -240'°'C) |-|Schott Key No.1=Teleportation (Can teleport any object from his left hand to his right hand), Matter Manipulation (Can fully control any object that his right hand is touching), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands) '''Attack Potency: Wall Level' (Is comparable to other Rock Humans like Damo) | Large Town Level (Is able to harm Josuke) Speed: Average Human '''Movement Speed with '''MFTL reactions (Reacted to Soft & Wet)' | MFTL' (Reacted to Soft & Wet) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Level | Large Town Level Durability: Large Town Level '''(Is comparable to other Rock Humans, Survived a hit from Soft & Wet), '''Higher when Petrified | Large Town Level Stamina: Superhuman (A Rock Human doesn't have to sleep for at least 2 months) Range: Standard melee range |''' Standard melee range to Several metres '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Rock Human drown instantly if they are fully submerged in water, He can be affected by his own poison Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rock Human Physiology: As a Rock Human, Older A. Phex Brother will live for hundreds of years, has the ability to turn his entire body into stone to increase his durability, can stay awake for months without rest and can survive most attacks that would be lethal to normal people. * Schott Key No.1: Schott Key No.1 is a Bound Stand which is bound to Older A. Phex Brother's right hand. It teleports any object that he touches with his left hand to his right hand, this includes physical objects, liquids and gasses. Once they come out of his right hand he has full control over the object as long as it is still touching his right hand. Key: Older A. Phex Brother | Schott Key No.1 Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7